Street Nekos
by BleedingSapphire
Summary: Twin nekojins Rukia and Hisana run through streets and alleys until they bump in fraternal twin Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichigo who show them the life they live is wrong. Bounces between Hisana and Rukia's point of view. Rated M for later lemony goodness. Ichiruki ByaHisa Major OOC and OC for later. A neko fic
1. Chapter 1

(Rukia's POV)

It has come to that where we had no money, food and our clothing has beocme ripped and tattered. "Ready?" I nodded and we bolted through the freezing fresh snow, stolen $45 Uggs kicked up loose snow, American Eagle pants torn andfilthy, and heavy Hollister sweaters kept us somewhat warm. Our furry black ears flattened against our heads for warmth as the frosty winds nipped at them and tails tucked in our pants for warmth as well, my twin sister and I slide across the snow and ripped open the mall doors. We sighed as the warm air embraced us and panted heavily for a bit, Hisana, my twin who was not only older than me by two minutes but taller than me, wasn't as out of breath as I was. "I'll meet you here at 4:30," I nodded and we split up to steal what we needed. We've grown accustomed to theft because we've been doing it since we were five, it's whatever helps you survive when you're orphans, homeless, poor, and worst of all. Discriminated against becuase you have cat ears, tail and some cat traits, I went to the food court invading my nose in a heavenly way that made my mouth water.

I shook my head needing to stay focused, I used my height to my advantage being four foot three and a half I could easily pass as either a middle schooler or fifth grader at the youngest. I smirked seeing a couple and pulled my hood up, "Excuse me...miss?" I said in a childish voice sounding a lot younger than my actual fifteen year old self, "What is it,sweetie?" she bent down to my level and I started the fake waterworks, "I-I was robbed ny sary men and I'm tired and...and I haven't had anything to eat all day," I buried my face in my hands hiccuping and sobbing but not pressing them too hard. "Oh, sweetie, don't cry. Where are your parents?" she asked and I sniffled, "The-they said I c-could go out w-with some of my friends b-but they all ran away!" I cried and hugged her thinking of how easy my success is. "Why don't you let us buy whatever you want? How does that sound?" change of gears, "Th-thank you miss, you're kind and I'm so happy that you'll help me," I wiped away the tears and she handed me a tissue to blow my nose, "Why don't you pull your hood down?" Uh oh. "I have a disease and my hair is falling out," they gave sad faces an I inwardly sighed with relief. "I' m sorry sweetheart," I smiled gently, "It's okay miss," I ordered two of the largest bowls of ramen and when they invited me to stay I kindly turned the down and went off to another court.

(Hisana's POV)

I told my younger twin to meet me back at the entrance and we split up, she was in charge of food and cleaning supplies while I collected clothing, entertainment, and footwear. She may be able to act her way into our meals, but I specialized in shoplifting with quick fingers. I entered Aerocrombie & Fitch with a smirk thanking the dark store with blasting music and flashing lights. It was the perfect store to get away with my actions, cameras? Not a problem, remember being little and hiding in the round racks giggling as your parents frantically searched for you? I can do the same except withou giggling and parents. I snuck in and quickly stuffed shirts in my bag after skillfully removing those annoying security tags as well as pants and exited with my bracelet in hand panting as if the thing fell off and rolled away while I chased it.

"What were you doing in there, ma'am?" A security guard asked. I held my bracelet up. "I...dropped my bracelet and it rolled under there." I panted. "Oh alright. If you need anything let me know." I smiled warmly at him as he responded. "Of course," and i looked around and left. My next goal was Victoria's Secret were I slipped attractive underwear in and walked out. "Oof!" I bumped into someone and was caught before i hit the floor. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry," the voice left me in a daze and its owner made heat rise in my cheeks and between my legs. A man with long raven and soft face, eyes stormy grey but soft, he pulled me up and I felt the muscular build beneath his suit, "Miss?" I blinked and blushed. "-I'm alright, thank you Mr...?" I trailed off not having a clue who he was.

"Kuchiki Byakuya and you are?" I swallowed thickly, "R-Ryoka Hisana," I felt myself and brain turn to puddy and I knew Rukia told me to never trust humans, but this one made butterflies flutter in my stomach. I blushed as he looked at me but there was sadness in his eyes, "What happened to your clothes?" I froze, 'What do I say? Gee, I live in an abandoned library with my twin and we come here to steal without a care because we can't afford it? Yeah, smart thinking Hisana, if ya want to end up in jail! Conno baka (you idiot)! "You live on the streets?" he was guessing and I could answer that so I nodded. Of all times my stomach had to roar in hunger and beneath my hood my ears slicked back with embarrassment, "Would you like something to eat? I'll pay for whatever you want," he offered, but as kind as he was I had to deny because Rukia would know I ate without her, "I-I can't, my twin-"

"You have a relative?" I mentally facepalmed for being an idiot and spilling things, "Uh yeah, she's in the food court," 'Shut up shut up shut up!" my brain yelled but my heart said I could trust him. "Let's go meet her and we can grab a bite," I nodded and our fingers laced together naturally. "Rukia's gonna kill me,' I thought as we walked to the food court.

(Rukia's POV)

As I left with good amount of food I saw my twin with a man and immediately thought we were busted until I saw they were hand in hand, "Byakuya this is Rukia, Rukia this is Byakuya he offered us to lunch," as much as I wanted to strangle my sister, I made the second thought that this amn was willing to pay for our eatery. "Okay," I followed them but pulled Hisana away from earshot, "What is wrong with you?" I whispered angrily, "I-I bumped into him and he started asking questions then offered to pay for our meal and I couldn't say no," she had a huge blush across her face which meant she liked the guy, "Fine," I sighed and let her walk up to him and chat. We talked for a while just getting to know each other, "Its getting late, would you two like to spend the night at my place?" I checked my watch and he was riht. 8:59 stared back at me, "We wouldn't want to impose and-"

"Nonsense, I live in a four bedroom condo by myself, so you wouldn't be a bother," he paid the bill and we got up, "Do you live far?"

"Yeah, but my Lamborghini will hold us all," I choked on my Pepsi, "La-Lamborghini?! You drive _and_ can afford that?"

"My grandfather gave it to me as a hand me down, I wanted a Mercedes Benz for my sixteenth birthday,"

"H-hand me down?! Are you rich?!"

"My parents are so...yeah pretyy much, but I only get $100,000 allowance,"

"Only?!" this guy wasn't serious was he? He was acting like being rich was casual, " gotta go to these stinkin nobility classes when I'd rather be in a culinary or medicinal class, but rules are rules," so Hisana's pretty boy wants to cook or be a nurse, huh not surprising.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: House and Strawberry

(Rukia's POV)

We rode in Byakuya's car til we got to a large condo and pulled into the driveway and out, "Wow, big place ya got," I complimented. "Oh, I messed up one thing, I live with my twin brother and he's a bit...untamed if you say. He has a short temper and scowls all the time so be warned," he pulled the keys out and I muttered, "Can't call him rude ?" Hisana smacked my arm and ruffled my hair, Be nice after all, this is the only time we'll lay in a _real_ bed," she whispered and I sighed giving in knowing she was right. "Choose any room except the black door...that's his room," I nodded and ventured upstairs observing the beautiful home until, "Oomph!" I bumped into something and nearly fell downstairs when someone caught me, "You okay?" a silky voice asked. I saw the owner of the voice and I was frozen looking at the amazing structure in front of me, a lean muscular neko with melted chocolate eyes, bright orange hair, a tight shirt that gripped his muscular torso, loose pants that clung to his hips, a silky tail that brushed my arm, and words clogged in my throat, "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks for stopping my fall," he grunted and released me, "What're you doing here? Who are you?" he glared at me as if I was an enemy, "Your twin invited me and my sister to spend the night," I growled. I don't like people who are angry with me when they don't even know me, "Byakuya!' he stormed downstairs, "What?"

"Don't play dumb and don't randomly invite street rats into our fine home!"

"They're not street rats, but guests,"

"Don't bullshit me! Just look at them! Filthy fucking stolen damn clothes and damn thin as toothpicks! Shit, I know just by the way they are, they don't fucking belong in our nice house but on the damn street!" at that point he snapped the last nerve I had, and had enough so I rammed my fist into his face and knee int his precious parts. "Come on Hisana, let's just go," I grabbed her wrist and slammed the door on the way out, "R-Rukia?" I didn't say anything, just left my head down as I blindly and without knowing ran forwards, "Rukia! Rukia stop!" she ripped her wrist from me and held me in a hug as I broke down, "H-he was s-such an asshole, c-called us rats!" I cried into her chest. It was bad enough our own parents hated us and left us in the alleyways during a storm then he had opened a deep painful wound I had tried to ignore for years, "Shh," she gently stroked my ears.

(Hisana's POV)

As Ichigo spat the horrible truth, I saw Rukia tremble and snap as she delivered a bone crushing punch square to his face and painful knee smash to his privates. Then she gripped my wrist and her voice was thickly laced with pain, "Come on Hisana, let's just go," and she slammed the door so hard every inch of glass trembled with fear. She was trying to run from something, "R-Rukia?" I hestitated and she ignored me, then I knew she was running from hurt and her pain, "Rukia! Rukia stop!" I tore my arm from her painful grip and held her in a gentle embrace as she completely lost control, "H-he's s-such an asshole, c-calling us rats!" she cried into my chest and I stroked her ears as she cried herself to sleep. I felt horrible for her, she _hated_ being reminded of who we really are and it killed her on the inside the more she heardd it, "Hisana," I jumped hearing my name as I tiredly walked with Rukia in my arms to our "home", "B-Byakuya-sama! What're you-?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Well..." I didn't want to tell the truth or lie to him, my ears and tail sagged with uncertainty and sadnnes, "Ichigo doesn't like us and...I'm afraid he's right. We're homeless and we steal clothes and food and..." I burst into tears as I confessed, "Byakuya-sama...the truth hurts," I whimpered still crying. I _hated_ the truth and didn't want to live this horrible life anymore, "Hisana," he put a comforting hand on my shoulder and wiped away my tears. "I'm sorry for the life you have to live, and as the older twin I'm offering you to stay in my home as long as you need. You and your sister, " I smiled, "I'd like to take your offer really, but I can't live with someone who won't accept us for who we are. Thank you for your kindness though," I kissed his cheek and walked home only to be stopped again, "Hisana I will not allow you to stay in a place that is hazardous to your health, please. Come with me,"

"I can't...I'm sorry," this time I ran, I had to or his pleas and the pain in his eyes would lead me back. It hurt to see him like that but I had no choice, hearing pure anger and hatred in that man's voice made me think he was dangerous...and it terrified me. I got to the library and slipped threw the back door, "I'm sorry," I whispered to my sleeping sister and lightly kissed her forehead. I laid her on the pile of books and tattered tarps that made a poor and painful bed, but we didn't trust dumpster beds and couches. I sighed heavily sitting on an old wooden chair and ran my fingers threw my raven locks, "She fights with humans at the orphanage and they hurt her even more so I ran away with her, even though life on the streets is horrible...it's better than the orphanage," I whispered to myself and ran my fingers threw her hair and gently rubbed her ears earning a soft purr, and made me smile gently.

(Byakuya's POV)

She looked hurt and ran from me, I decided to let her go and was extremely pissed at my brother. I don't understand what his problem is, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled when I got to the house and hime as he held ice to his face and frozen peas to his balls, "Why did you do that!?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I? They'll steal our stuff and pawn it off for money damn it!"

"You bastard! They're three years younger than us and would never do that!"

"Open your goddamn eyes! They live on the fucking streets of course they'll do that! All people on the streets do that!"

"You open your fucking eyes! Do they honestly look like that type! I ran after Hisana and she told me they live in a fucking library and steal clothes! She was crying dipshit! In actual tears and shame was in her voice, you wanna know what she said?! She cried 'The truth hurts"! Then your asshole self insults them while ther in the same fucking room! What the hell is fucking wrong with you?!" I was furious and panting when I finished my rant of truth and flames burned in our eyes. "You really believe their dumbass sob story?" he asked nonchalantly and I blew the final gasket and dragged him to my car going to the only library five blocks from the city mall, then forced his face to a window. I felt my heart tear seeing them cuddle up shivering heavily in the cold, "See? She was telling the truth, they're fucking freezing their assses off while you get to lay in a nice warm bed," anger came off in waves as I waited for his response. "That's their problem," he blinked, "My problem is when that idiot let a homeless person into our home, he fucking raped, stole, and killed Kaa-san and I will never trust another goddamn bumagain, male or female!" he tried to leave and i slammed him against the wall, "Grand Fisher is in fucking prison where he'll rot in Hell so stop it with the fucking asshole shit and be happy!"

"Until he's fucking dead, hell no!" he shoved me off and glared at me only for me to glare back. I couldn't take it anymore, "Where's my brother? Who took him away all those years ago? My brother smiles and talks to everyone...the man in front of me is not him," I sighed as stress turned to sadness and I gave up on the person who lived with me for thirteen years. "He died," he whispered, and walked to the car waiting for me to get in, "Let's go," I didn't want to leave them here cold, they could get sick, "Will you at least let them spend the night?" I asked even though I shouldn't have to. I heard him sigh with irritation, "Fine, then they go back,"

"Help me without strangling them," I squeezed threw the tight space and helped him in, we sneezed at the same time as dust invaded our sensitive noses, "How do they...better yet, why do they live in this shitty dump?" he asked purely annoyed with their choice of living, "Put yourself in their shoes for once and see how they feel," I said plainly approuching the shivering twins. I took off my heavy jacket and wrapped Hisana in it, "If you're gonns force me to carry one at least don't make me carry her," I arched a brow, "Why? 'Cause she socked you?" I noted the smaller one forgetting her name and he growled meaning yes. I sighed and handed Hisana to him, then picked up the smaller shivering neko who whimpered in her sleep and squirmed slightly in my arms, "_Was she having a nightmare_?'

"No! Please! she cried and began to thrash in my arms. I placed her down and she thrashed harder and screamed, "NO! Let me go! KAA-SAN, PLEASE NO! Come back!" she screamed loudly and bolted upright. she immediately buried her face into her knees and sobbed, not knowing what to do I gently shook Hisana in Ichigo's arms, "Hey wake up," and instantly she did.

(Rukia's POV)

My three year old self tried to chase after her but the horrible creature snatched me into his arms and I cried, "No! Please!" he cackled evilly into my ears and Kaa-san got further and further as the rapist dragged her away, "No! Let go of me!" I flailed in his arms trying to free myself and he deliberately dropped me as she was too far, "KAA-SAN, PLEASE NO! Come back!" I screamed and screamed then jolted awake an began to cry from the torturous memory that invaded my mind at night, "Shh, sweetheart. Its okay, they can't hurt you. Sh-she's gone now," my sister tried to comfort me as I clung to her for dear life. Before I knew it I drifted back to sleep.

(Hisana's POV)

I was awoken by Byakuya-sama then heard poor Rukia crying inciherent words picking up "Kaa-san", "Come back", and "I wanna go home," I immediately took over the motherly figure she needed and comforted her. When she cried herself to sleep it dawned on me we had company, "What? I'm sorry if we're an embarressment to you," I hugged her closer an stepped away becoming the mother we don't have anymore, "No...you're wrong," Byakuya-sama was being kind and Ichigo asked, "What's wrong with her?" the defense of a father kicked in, "Nothing! Our Kaa-san was raped and stolen from us...and hated us anyway then killed. That thing that helped bring us here let it all happen and was actually encouraging it!" I glared and growled. "Hisana, please. At least spend one night with us, please?" I sighed hugging Rukia closer as she shivered in my arms, Ichigo came over and wrapped her in his heavy coat and took her, "I'll wait in the car," I looked at Byakuya as he smiled softly, "Come on, the sooner we get to my place the warmer you'll be," and i took his hand.

...

When we got there I took Rukia and laid down with her stroking her ears and falling asleep to her soft purring.

(Rukia's POV)

I awoke surrounded by warmth and softness, like lying on cloud nine. I let myself purr happily in comfort, "A real bed," I murmured. "I know how you feel," Hisana snuggled closer burying her face in a thick pillow. "Do we have to wake up?" I groaned/whined not wanting to leave the comfort sanctuary, "Unfortunately so," she mumbled feeling the same as I. I sighed heavily, "Naaaasei?" I had to drag myself from the bed and stretched yawning loudly, I rubbed the sleep from my drowsy eyes, "You take a shower first and I'll wait out here," I gathered clothes from a duffel bag and scurried to the bathroom. Then stripping I turned on the hot water and climbed in, "Aaahh," I moaned as heat pounded on my skin gently and loosened tight muscles. I let the water beat at my back were the pain is worse and moaned louder, I grabbed strawberry shampoo wash and began to scrub myself clean.

I growled at my tail that sagged heavily soaked with water and drizzled shampoo on it and scrubbed the living day lights out of it until it was white with soap then filled my palm with shampoo and scrubbed my hair, rinsed completely and held my ears delicately to clean them too. Finally i got out threw a towel over my head, around my body, and ruffled until the fur on my tail stood up in every direction, then moved to my hair and ears rubbing softlt so I wouldn't rip the sensitive appendages off my head. I dried off my body, dressed, and got out to find my sister fast asleep, "I'll let you sleep in," I ran my fingers threw her hair as I passed by to make breakfast. "You're up early," I jumped and whirled around to see the neko who dared insult me and crush my already broken heart that laid in shattered pieces within my chest. Hurt filled me and I didn't know what to do, "What's the matter with you?"

(Ichigo's POV)

_Its bad enough Nii-san made them stay and..._footsteps pulled me out of my thoughts and i saw the midget. For someone who lies on books and tarps then lies in a real bed for the first time she sure is up early, "You're up early," she jumped and spun around. I was confused as pain pooled in her eyes, "What's the matter with you?" I asked and she tried to run, I grabbed her irritated that not only was I being ignored but she was running like I was threatening her, "Hey! what the hell?" tears streamed down her face. "I'm a street rat right? M-maybe I sh-should go e-eat out of a trash can so I'm not eating your f-fine and expensive f-foods," I was taken aback. _Why the hell would she-? Oh,_ I forgot my anger yesterday and now that felt like a blow, "No, I mean unless you wanna get sick,"

"W-why woulf you care? You're better than me anyways," she was wiping her tears and I growled. She was ticking me off, "If I didn't care I'd let you do it dumbass! And who said I was better than you?!"

"Look at us! You live in a home, can take showers, wear nice clothes you can actually afford, you can clean your laundry. We have none of that! We're freezing in the winter and constantly get sick, our clothes only last for a month on the same sixteen outfits, we drink from he lake, and steal to survive...there's a gap as big as the distance from Heaven and Earth between us," she sunk to the floor. "I should just go, you hate me and Byakuya likes Hisana so there's no point in me being here," she tried to leave again and I grabbed her, "Who said I hated you? If you leave Hisana will chase after you, baka!" she was hiccuping and wiping what seemed to be endless tears. I held back a sigh and hugged her, "I-I honestly don't hate you, okay?"

"Okay," she whimpered, and I didn't like the way it sounded. Scared, helpless, and lonely, even I hated sounding like that, "Pet my ears?" I froze, _'Did she say what I thought I heard?'_ I looked at her incredulously, "Wh-what?"

"PLease? It helps," her voice wavered and it oozed with hurt and sadness. _If it really helps,_ I stroked her incredibly soft ears then the strong smell of strawberries and mint reached my nose. I surpressed the urge to bury my face in her hair and inhale until I turn blue, her crying calmed and she leaned against me making me stiffen in surprise. I licked my dry lips and awkwardly rubbed her back, not exactly an expert in the comforting department.

**Well this chapter took FOREVER to type but I finally got it done. :3 I have a little question who wants a lemon in the next chapter? If yes, who and who? If no, do you want a hilarious chapter that will make you cry?**

**P.S-thanks 4 the reviews and I'd like more for support **

**To ej-I actually never mentioned Byakuya's age in the previous chap, and to fulfill your request Ichigo and Byakuya whoma re both neko twin as well are 18.**


End file.
